borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sir Hammerlock's Big Game Hunt
SirH Slider00.png|Even More Places!|link=Category:Sir_Hammerlock's_Big_Game_Hunt_locations|linktext=Let the games begin! SirH Slider01.png|New Weapons!|link=Damned Cowboy|linktext=Satisfaction Abounds. SirH Slider02.png|New Enemies!|link=Savages|linktext=Omnd-Omnd! SirH Slider03.png|New Vehicle!|link=Fan Boat|linktext=Catch-a-Booooaat! Sir Hammerlock's Big Game Hunt, by Gearbox Software and Triptych Games, is the third campaign DLC released for Borderlands 2. It was released on January 15th, 2013 for PC & Xbox 360, and the following day for PS3. The level of the initial area is set when Hunter's Grotto is first visited, but in Normal Mode is at least 30 and at most 35. It is expected that the player has finished the main Borderlands 2 storyline before visiting, though that is not required. Pricing Playstation 3 *Priced at $9.99 USD/$11.45 AUS in the In-game store. Xbox 360 *$9.99 USD PC *$9.99 USD *£7.99 GBP *$15.99 USD for Australia/New Zealand *€9.99 for European Union *(Prices taken from Steam) ::All prices are base listings. Prices are subject to seasonal changes and sales. Story :"Danger! Excitement! Mustaches! It's time for another episode of Vault Hunter Adventures, featuring Sir Hammerlock! In this week's tale, our hard-boiled heroes travel to the savage continent of Aegrus! Their goal? To uncover the most exotic creatures Pandora has to offer, and give 'em the old one-two!" Features Sir Hammerlock's Big Game Hunt contains five main missions and twelve optional missions, and takes place on a swamp/jungle continent named Aegrus. A new vehicle is added to the game, which has been named the "fan boat." It is summoned from a Catch-A-Boat and has 69 customized skins. You can also have either a corrosive, incendiary or shock weapon mod on it. *Professor Nakayama - a self-important new enemy, obsessed with Handsome Jack, who is “super-pumped we’re archenemies now”, and who leads a tribe of jungle savages *One new head and character skin for each character class *A Stalker raid boss named Voracidous the Invincible that's "the size of a small building" *More Seraph gear *New Hammerlock-themed weapons *Monster-tracking missions that have been assigned by Sir Hammerlock himself *A new treasure room full of loot chests that can only be entered once as part of the story missions *More Claptrap *A new, hidden Raid Boss - Dexiduous the Invincible *A hidden boss - Omnd-Omnd-Ohk New enemies: *Giant Spores *Boroks *Scaylions *Savages *Swamp Skags *Wetland Drifters Locations *Ardorton Station *Candlerakk's Crag *H.S.S. Terminus *Hunter's Grotto *Scylla's Grove Bosses Story Bosses *Jackenstein *Professor Nakayama *Thermitage *Woundspike General Bosses *Arizona *Bloodtail *Bulstoss *Bulwark *Der Monstrositat *Dexiduous the Invincible *Rakkanoth *Rouge *Omnd-Omnd-Ohk *Voracidous the Invincible Walkthrough Items Sir Hammerlock's Big Game Hunt brings a small series of Hammerlock-themed weapons. Some may bear the special prefix "Sir Hammerlock's", and all are manufactured by Jakobs. *Damned Cowboy – assault rifle, a rare drop from Bloodtail. *Elephant Gun – sniper rifle, a rare drop from Arizona. *Hydra – shotgun, a rare drop from Rouge. *Rex – pistol, a rare drop from Bulstoss. *Rough Rider – shield, a rare drop from The Bulwark. *Twister – shotgun, a rare drop from Omnd-Omnd-Ohk. Pre-Launch Event Prior to DLC launch, a special event took place from January 11 to 10:55AM CST / 4:55PM GMT on Saturday, January 12, from January 12 to 10:55AM CST/ 4:55 GMT on Sunday, January 13, from January 13 to 10:55AM CST/ 4:55 GMT on Monday, January 14, and from January 14 to 10:55AM CST/ 4:55 GMT on Tuesday January 15. During this event, drop rates have been increased; first was shotguns, then grenade mods, then sniper rifles, and finally Vermivorous The Invincible spawn rates. Videos Borderlands 2 - Sir Hammerlock's Big Game Hunt Launch Trailer Sir Hammerlock vs. the Son of Crawmerax Commentary Trivia *This DLC's unique weaponry, including a few guns returning from Borderlands, has references to American history and to Roosevelt's love of hunting. This includes references to President Theodore Roosevelt, the military group "The Rough Riders" and the "Bull Moose" political party. External Links *Gearbox Software *Triptych Games fr:La chasse au gros gibier de Sir Hammerlock ru:Сэр Хаммерлок открывает сезон охоты uk:Велике Полювання Сера Хаммерлока Category:Add-on Content Category:Borderlands 2 Category:Sir Hammerlock's Big Game Hunt